J'ai échoué
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Sebastian se rend compte qu'il éprouve des sentiments.


_Bonjour ^^_

_Voici un petit OS sur Ciel et Sebastian, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yana Toboso et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Plume._

* * *

><p><span><strong>J'ai échoué…<strong>

Malgré l'orage qui menace au loin, c'est un beau jour qui s'annonce au manoir Phantomhive. Le temps est doux, le vent tiède, et l'air semble empli d'un parfum de rose.

Cela fait quelque temps que la reine d'Angleterre n'a pas fait appel à son « chien » préféré, le comte Ciel Phantomhive, et ce dernier compte bien profiter de cette journée pour – enfin – se détendre un peu.

Même s'il ne l'avouera probablement jamais, Ciel est épuisé, voire éreinté. Sa semaine a été longue à cause d'un meurtrier d'enfants en série. De plus, il est tourmenté par un souci d'ordre plus… personnel. En effet, depuis quelque temps, notre jeune comte n'arrive plus à voir son cher majordome comme un vulgaire pion. Il apprécie se sentir protéger et aime de plus en plus sa compagnie. Mais il n'avait commencé à réellement s'inquiéter que lorsque le démon est venu hanter ses rêves. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour l'admettre, mais il en était dorénavant sûr. Il aimait Sebastian !

Une fois qu'il avait eu compris ses sentiments, la peur était venue. Et si son majordome l'apprenait ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour, c'était impossible ! Il n'attendait qu'une chose de lui : son âme. Jours et nuits, Ciel priait pour que Sebastian ne découvre jamais son « terrible » secret…

Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune Comte a décidé de se reposer dans son jardin, ne voulant plus songer à rien. Il fait bien trop beau pour se tracasser. Même ses domestiques viennent profiter de l'air frais entre leurs tâches diverses et variées.

Seul Sebastian à l'air insensible au charme certain de cette belle journée. Normal, me direz-vous, c'est un démon. Et pourtant, ce cher majordome est loin d'être un être sans sentiments, à son plus grand dam.

Depuis quelque temps, il se rend compte avec effarement qu'il est capable d'émotion ! De toute sa maudite existence, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé ! Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, aujourd'hui, il s'inquiète réellement pour son maître, veille sur lui avec attention et, comble de l'humiliation, ne se sent plus capable de lui ôter son âme le moment venu… Ô, comme il est honteux dès qu'il songe à son affection pour le comte. Malgré sa honte, son maître se retrouve jours et nuits dans ses pensées, comme pour le narguer.

Mais il y a pire encore. Le démon sait que s'il se laisse aller à de telles mièvreries – des mièvreries d'Hommes –, il deviendra un humain à son tour ! Il s'horrifie quand il s'aperçoit que si ça lui permet de rester auprès de _son_ Ciel, cela ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Mais le majordome ne se fait pas d'illusions. Il n'est qu'un pion pour Ciel – comme Ciel n'aurait dû être qu'un pion pour lui – pour atteindre son but. À savoir, venger sa famille. Il ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a guère le temps de profiter de ce beau jour et s'attriste de plus en plus sur son sort, morose.

Ces réflexions l'assaillent tant et si bien qu'il ne perçoit que trop tard le signal d'alerte s'étant déclenché en lui. Son maître est blessé ! Et tout ça par sa faute !

Le temps d'un battement de paupière et Sebastian est à ses côtés, alarmé.

‒ Monsieur ! s'inquiète-t-il en voyant la branche non loin de sa tête.

‒ Où étais-tu ? l'apostrophe le comte. Tu es censé me protéger de tout. Même d'une vulgaire branche d'arbre ! Aurais-tu oublié notre contrat ?

Pliant genoux à terre et baissant le regard, le domestique s'excuse, dévasté intérieurement.

‒ J'ai échoué…

Ciel écarquille les yeux ! A-t-il bien entendu ? Son majordome n'échoue jamais !

‒ Quoi ? s'écrie-t-il sous la surprise.

‒ J'ai échoué, répète le démon, honteux. J'ai failli à mon devoir… J'ai failli envers vous.

Le jeune comte ne sait que faire. Il n'a jamais vu Sebastian dans un tel était et en est inquiété… Doit-il le sermonner ou, au contraire, le réconforter au risque de voir son secret révéler ?

‒ Ce n'était qu'une branche ! lance-t-il, optant pour la désinvolture.

‒ Il n'empêche, Monsieur, reprend le diable d'une voix plus haute. Je ne suis pas digne d'être le majordome de la maison Phantomhive si je…

Se coupant, il choisit de terminer se phrase autrement.

‒ Je ne suis même plus un démon, soupire-t-il. Plus entièrement.

‒ Comment ?! s'étonne Ciel, choqué. Mais que veux-tu dire ?

Le domestique ne répond pas, fuyant même le regard de son maître.

‒ Répond, Sebastian.

Comme il n'obtient aucune réaction, Ciel ajoute :

‒ C'est un ordre !

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, difficilement, le diable avoua, tachant de garder une voix digne :

‒ Je ne suis plus entièrement un démon. Je suis dorénavant capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

‒ Toi ? se moque Ciel. Alors que tu passes ton temps à les blâmer ?

Cette remarque fut comme un coup de poignard pour le domestique.

‒ Oui, confessa-t-il. Ils me rongent nuits et jours, je ne les supporte plus !

‒ Quels sont-ils ? l'interroge le comte, surpris par le haussement de ton de celui qu'il aime en secret.

‒ Tristesse, colère, peut, inquiétude, cite-t-il et…

‒ Et ?

‒ Amour, avoue-t-il péniblement, forcé par le contrat qui le lie à son maître.

‒ Amour ? manque de s'étrangler le comte.

Intérieurement, il fulmine. Sebastian n'est qu'à lui ! Il est le seul, même s'il l'ignore, en qui il a confiance ! Il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre ait réussi à ravir son cœur… à lui… à son démon…

Après un moment de silence, le majordome, toujours un genou au sol, prononce :

‒ Je partirai dès ce soir… Je vous libérerai de votre contrat en même temps.

‒ Hein ? s'alarme Ciel, ne comprenant pas.

Sebastian aime-t-il tellement cette personne qu'il ne peut pas rester auprès de lui ? Ne veut-il plus de son âme ? Ciel prie pour que son trouble ne soit pas visible sur son visage.

‒ Pardon, Monsieur, mais je ne peux vous infliger un contrat bancal avec un démon amoureux de vous. Je ne suis plus digne d'être un diable de majordome… Plus digne d'être un diable.

Le domestique sent son cœur se déchirer en prononçant ses mots.

‒ De moi ? murmure Ciel, ne pouvant y croire.

Se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur, le démon baisse encore plus la tête. Il se sent presque capable de pleurer.

‒ Tu es tombé bien bas, entendit-il son maître lui dire, l'enfonçant encore un peu plus.

Soudain, il sent une main qui se pose délicatement sous son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête. Il rencontre alors le regard de Ciel et s'étonne. Où est la colère ? Où est la pitié ? Il n'y voit que de la douceur !

‒… pour ne pas voir que je t'aime également, poursuit le comte, lui offrant un sourire tendre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ciel pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un premier – mais loin d'être dernier – baiser.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà ^^<em>

_Un avis ? Je suis ouverte à toute critique =)_


End file.
